I missed you
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto se me ocurrió luego de ver 4x05 "Heartbreak Hotel", espero que les guste... quizás sea la clave de porqué Kate está utilizando un sueter de cuello alto cuando vuelve de Atlantic City! LOL Disfruten!


**Antes que nada... disculpas por haber tardado en subir un nuevo fic... quiero que estén preparados porque me tomaré una semana de vacaciones... epero que no me extrañen tanto... pero para eso faltan un par de días y confío en publicar algo mas... esto surgió de mi mente obsesiva luego de un muy buen episodio el pasado lunes... espero que les guste! **

**I missed you**

Kate Beckett se aferró al volante cuando faltaban unos minutos para llegar a Atlantic City. Se sentía extraña. Necesitaba estar cerca de él. Aunque él, claro, no necesitara estar cerca de ella.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando sus ojos escanearon la figura de Castle, enfundado en el disfraz de Elvis. Sin embargo se mantuvo lo más profesional que pudo, casi evitando mirarlo, se contentaba con tenerlo cerca. Eso era todo.

El parecía enfocado en otro tema… como si tuviera su mente dispersa. Pero eso no importó.

El equipo completo se tomó un descanso antes de interrogar a la esposa de la víctima, se sentaron en una mesa del casino y pidieron cerveza.

-De verdad no tomarás?- le preguntó Castle a Kate, le parecía por demás de raro que su compañera no quisiera compartir la bebida con ellos.

-Tengo que conducir… si tomo una querré tomar otra… y no es conveniente…- le dijo ella mirándolo de costado. Se había cambiado y ella casi no podía dejar de mirarlo. No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba. Sus sentimientos por él habían aflorado otra vez durante la toma de rehenes en el banco y le estaba costando demasiado trabajo mantenerlos a raya…

-Prueba un poco de la mía, entonces…- le dijo y sonrió, de alguna forma, consciente de lo que despertaba en ella.

-Si no te importa…- jugó ella sonriéndole y casi olvidando que sus otros dos compañeros estaban presentes.

-Qué?

-Que conozca todos tus secretos…- le dijo y batió sus pestañas.

-No tengo nada que ocultar…- dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

-Seguro?- ella no quería perderle pisada.

-Adelante…- le dijo él y le extendió la botella.

Kate tomó un trago y lo miró con intensidad. No sabía como reaccionar. Él ahora había cambiado la actitud lo veía más interesado en lo que ella hacía o decía. Y peligrosamente le seguía el juego.

Ryan y Esposito se miraron con complicidad mientras observaban el intercambio de "mamá y papá".

-Y?- dijo él y la miró sonriente.

-Quieres saber cuáles son los secretos que descubrí?- le dijo ella sonriente y él miró sus labios.

-Nada que tú no sepas…- le dijo él y alzó la ceja.

Kate lo miró e imitó su expresión. Dejó que sus ojos se posaran en los labios de él durante un instante.

-Es tarde, supongo que descansaré un rato antes de irme…- dijo Kate y cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, él la sostuvo de la mano.

-Si necesitas un lugar… yo tengo una habitación reservada por esta noche… quiero decir… si no tienes donde descansar…

-Y me la prestarías gentilmente…- dijo ella y él vio deseo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto…- le dijo y se puso de pie, invitándola a acompañarlo.

Kate lo meditó unos instantes. La idea era tentadora. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones porque seguramente él la dejaría allí y se iría con los chicos mientras ella descansaba.

-Está bien…- dijo y comenzó a caminar sin darse vuelta.

-Si no vuelvo… no me extrañen…- les dijo Rick a Ryan y Esposito que sonrieron distendidos, si algo pasaba entre esos dos, todos estarían contentos por ambos.

Rick caminó detrás de Kate unos segundos. No podía dejar de mirarla. Tenía miedo, por un lado, porque la veía distinta. La relación de ellos había cambiado desde que ella lo había rescatado del banco. Por un lado él estaba feliz, pero por otro, tenía miedo de malinterpretar los signos que Kate le enviaba y cometer un error del que luego no pudiera volver atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación él extrajo de su bolsillo la tarjeta y se la extendió, nervioso.

-Aquí tienes la llave…- le dijo y ella lo miró y luego, volvió a mirar sus labios.

-Castle…- dijo ella con voz agitada.

-Estás bien?- le dijo él realmente preocupado.

-No me siento… bien…- jadeó ella y no era del todo una mentira. Le faltaba el aire, pero era porque no se atrevía a pedirle que se quedara.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y introdujo la tarjeta, abriendo la puerta y empujándola suavemente por la cintura.

Kate no pudo evitar sofocar un suspiro cuando sintió sus dedos a través de la tela de su pantalón.

-Ponte cómoda… puedes usar la cama…- le dijo y giró para irse pero sintió la mano de ella en su brazo.

-Rick…- dijo y él sintió que le faltaba el aire- quiero pedirte disculpas… yo… no se lo que me pasa… desde que sucedió lo del banco estoy… no se…

-Kate… no te preocupes… yo también me siento raro…

-Lo que quiero decir es que… - dijo ella y tomó aire, dándose fuerzas para hablar- últimamente necesito… te necesito cerca…- dijo y miró hacia el suelo, evitando sus ojos.

El la miró y al ver que evitaba sus ojos la tomó de la barbilla hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Se que no tengo derecho… y que no tienes que darme explicaciones pero… te extrañé mucho hoy… quiero decir… hice un buen trabajo con Gates, pero estuve todo el día fantaseando con…

Por segunda vez, Rick sintió que se le terminaba el aire. Lo había extrañado y se lo estaba diciendo? Fantaseando? Kate admitía estar fantaseando con él?

-Fantaseando con tenerte a mi lado… intercambiando opiniones, resolviendo el caso juntos… como siempre… - dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, Kate…- dijo él mirándola de cerca- intentaré mantenerme cerca de ti, si lo necesitas…

-Si… lo necesito…- dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él la sostuvo, acariciando su espalda con suavidad y luego de unos minutos, se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Mejor?- le dijo y miró sus labios, realmente deseaba besarla, pero no se atrevía.

Kate perdió sus ojos en él por un momento. Supo que él la deseaba, la forma de mirarla era demasiado evidente.

-Rick… por favor, bésame ya… -le dijo casi sin aliento y él abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el repentino acto de valentía de ella.

Por supuesto no quiso argumentar, y menos ante semejante pedido. Acercó sus labios a los de ella tentativamente y luego la miró, cuando estaba a milímetros de su boca. Ella sonrió y luego de suspirar, asintió, entreabriendo sus labios…

Rick cerró la distancia entre ellos y la besó tentativamente al principio, deslizando su lengua acariciando sus labios. Sus manos se desplazaron hacia la cintura de Kate, que colocó las suyas alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Rick se dejó llevar por sus emociones y ahondó el beso. Se sentía increíble poder explorarla, como tantas veces había deseado y no se había atrevido. Y cuando pensó que las cosas no irían más lejos y estaba a punto de separar su boca de la de ella, la escuchó suspirar…

Y ahí fue cuando simplemente, no pudo controlarse más. La apretó con furia contra su cuerpo, y ambos iniciaron una suerte de danza sensual, sus cuerpos imposiblemente pegados entre si y sus bocas luchando por dominar al otro.

Cuando Kate quiso acordar, estaba contra la puerta, sin posibilidad de escaparse, atrapada entre los brazos de él que sin duda, había ganado la batalla. Aunque ella siempre hubiera querido perderla…

Y de pronto, él separó su boca de la de ella y ambos se miraron jadeantes.

-Kate… - susurró él sobre sus labios y supo que tenía toda su atención- quiero hacerte el amor…- le dijo y la sintió temblar.

-Por favor…- dijo ella en el mismo tono.

-Estás segura?- quiso saber él.

Kate sonrió y no le contestó. Lo besó con necesidad. Queriendo contestarle de esa forma.

Rick la tomó de la nuca y soltó su cabello. Ella interrumpió el beso y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Me gusta más así…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Ambos trabajaron quitándole la ropa al otro y cuando terminaron, él la levantó en brazos y la depositó en la cama.

Kate sonrió y se mordió el labio, apoyada sobre sus codos mientras lo esperaba. Él no tardó mucho, solo se tomó algo de tiempo para observarla. Esa era otra de sus fantasías. Kate había sido su musa desde el primer día, pero en todas las escenas íntimas que había escrito de Nikki Heat, había usado su imaginación. Y ahora quería satisfacer su necesidad de verla así, tal como era… increíblemente bella y aunque él la veía perfecta, una mujer común, pero que sin duda, para él era especial…

Rick se tomó su tiempo y besó cada milímetro de su cuerpo, memorizándola, sin perderse detalle. Y luego ella se tomó revancha e hizo lo mismo., sorprendiéndolo a él, que nunca se había imaginado la intensidad de sus caricias hasta ese momento.

Y luego Kate se colocó sobre él e hicieron el amor mirándose a los ojos, aprendiendo a conocerse íntimamente. Despacio… sin apuro, como tenía que ser…

Después de un clímax compartido, siguieron besándose un rato más y luego él la abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello, sintiéndola más cerca que nunca…

-Yo también te extrañé…- le dijo en el oído y mordió su cuello posesivamente.

Y ella rió, de felicidad… de alegría por haber hecho lo correcto… lo que tenía que hacer… aunque tuviera que usar suéteres de cuello alto durante algunos días…

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Lo se… - dijo ella y él achicó los ojos, él sabía que ella recordaba- yo también te amo…- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se... la obsesión me está matando! Jaja! Quiero saber que piensan!<strong>


End file.
